Lost of Spirited
Lost of Spirited is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack #4. Story Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in Lost of Spirited, where they find Chihiro wandering around. Donald asks if she has any parents, in which she says that she does, but explains that they're too busy "eating like pigs" at a restaurant stall. Sora tells her that Heartless may be lurking about, and insists that they should let them take her back to her parents. Chihiro, not willing to trust the three, runs off in an attempt to escape them as she thinks they are kidnappers. Sora, Donald and Goofy follow her, worried that she might be attacked by Heartless. They reach a bridge that leads to a large bathhouse, and find Chihiro on the ground and crying as Heartless are surrounding her. Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat the Heartless and help Chihiro up to her feet. Before Chihiro can thank them, a boy named Haku approachs them and warns them to return across the river before sunset. However, they discovers too late that Chihiro's parents have turned into actual pigs and she is unable to cross the flooded river, becoming trapped in the spirit world. Heartless begin to appear, and Sora, Donald and Goofy must protect Chihiro as they try and find a safe place to take refuge. After finding Sora, Donald, Goofy and Chihiro, Haku has them ask for a job from the bathhouse's boiler-man, Kamaji, a spider yōkai commanding the susuwatari. Kamaji and the worker Lin send they four to the witch, Yubaba, who runs the bathhouse; she gives Chihiro a job but renames her Sen, she also gives Sora, Donald and Goofy jobs as guardians of the bathhouse, making them defeat any Heartless that try to hurt any of the workers or customers, but does not rename them. While visiting her parents' pigpen, they find a goodbye card addressed to Chihiro and realizes that she has already forgotten her name. Haku warns them that Yubaba controls people by taking their names and that if she forgets hers like he has forgotten his, she will not be able to leave the spirit world. Sora, Donald and Goofy are called in by Lin, saying that a large Heartless is present on 5th floor. After they defeat the Heartless, they come back down to the first floor, when they see that a 'stink spirit' arrives as Sen's first customer. They discover he is the spirit of a polluted river. In gratitude for cleaning him, he gives Sen a magic emetic dumpling. Meanwhile a 'customer" that Sen let in earlier, No-Face, tempts a worker with gold, then swallows him. He demands food and begins tipping extensively. As the workers swarm him hoping to be tipped, he swallows yet another two greedy workers. Sen, Sora, Donald and Goofy discover paper shikigami attacking a dragon and recognizes the dragon as Haku transformed. When a grievously-injured Haku crashes into Yubaba's penthouse, they follow him upstairs. When they reach Haku, a shikigami that stowed away on her back transforms into Zeniba, Yubaba's twin sister. She transforms Yubaba's baby son Boh into a mouse, creates a decoy baby and turns Yubaba's bird creature into a tiny bird. Zeniba tells them that Haku has stolen a magic golden seal from her, and warns that it carries a deadly curse. After Haku dives to the boiler room with Sen, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Boh on his back, Sen feeds him part of the dumpling, causing him to vomit both the seal and a black slug, which Donald crushes with his foot. With Haku unconscious, Sen resolves to return the seal and apologize for Haku. Before they leave the bathhouse, they confront a hostile No-Face, who is now massive and feed him the rest of the dumpling. They manage to defeat No-Face, but end up being chased out of the bathhouse, steadily vomiting out those he has eaten. Sen, Sora, Donald, Goofy No-Face, and Boh travel to see Zeniba. Enraged at the damage caused by No-Face, Yubaba blames Sen for inviting him in and orders that her parents be slaughtered. After Haku reveals that Boh is missing, he promises to retrieve Boh in exchange for Yubaba freeing Sen and her parents. Sen, Sora, Donald, Goofy, No-Face and Boh arrive at Zeniba's house, where Zeniba, now the benevolent "Granny", reveals that Sen's love for Haku broke her curse and that Yubaba had used the black slug to control Haku. Haku appears in his dragon form and flies all five of them back to the bathhouse. No-Face unexpectedly shows itself as a very good spinner for Zeniba and accepts her proposal to stay as worker. On the way back, Sen recalls a memory from her youth in which she had fallen into the Kohaku River but was washed safely ashore. After correctly guessing that Haku is the spirit of the Kohaku River (and thus revealing his real name), Haku is completely freed from Yubaba's control. When they arrive at the bathhouse, Yubaba tells Sen that in order to break the curse on her parents, she must identify them from among a group of pigs. After Sen correctly states that none of the pigs are her parents, she is given back her real name Chihiro. Yubaba, angry at Chihiro's correct guess, gives her another challenge. If she can defeat her, she can be truly set free. Chihiro is unsure if she can defeat her, having no powers. Sora, Donald and Goofy suggest Yubaba fight them instead, as they call her out for trying to take on someone with no magic. Yubaba says that they've made a horrible mistake challenging her, and they engage in battle. Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat Yubaba and she lets Chihiro go free. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Haku takes her to the now dry riverbed and Haku vows to meet her again. Chihiro hugs Sora, Donald and Goofy, thanking them for everything, and crosses the river and reunites with her restored parents, who do not remember what happened. Haku gives Sora the River Shrine keychain and Sora, Donald and Goof leave to the Gummi Ship. Characters * Chihiro Ogino (Laura Bailey) * Haku (Jason Marsden) * Kamajii (David Ogden Stiers) * Lin (Susan Egan) * Yubaba (Nana Visitor) * No-Face (Bob Bergen) * Boh (Tara Strong) * Akio Ogino (Corey Burton) * Yūko Ogino (Lauren Holly) * River Spirit * Zeniba (Nana Visitor) Boss Themes * Tsunaminator - Destiny's Force * Boh - Rowdy Rumble * No-Face - The Corrupted * Yubaba - Vim and Vigor Trivia * Miyu Irino, the japanese voice actor of Sora, also voiced Haku in the japanese, undubbed version of Sprited Away. * You can use the elevator to explore the different floors of the large bathhouse. * The Bathhouse is one of the largest areas in Lost of Spirited. * In Spirited Away, after Chihiro guesses that her parents are none of the pigs presented to her, Yubaba lets her go. In Kingdom Hearts, Yubaba is angry, thinking that Chihiro would guess wrong and gives her another challenge. Defeat her and she'll let her go. Knowing that Chihiro in incapable of defeating her, Sora, Donald and Goofy calls Yubaba out and end up fighting her. * River Shrine is a Keyblade designed by DaBurninator. Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Worlds